User talk:Leo7/Archive3
Archives: 1 | 2 |} Archive I archived it for you~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 15:58, March 20, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 16:19, March 20, 2013 (UTC) Re:Thanks~! You're welcome~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 19:53, March 21, 2013 (UTC) CS Game Hey, I just wanted to ask if you have the CS Game? (I'm pretty sure you do, but my memory is really bad xD) But if you do, can I ask where you bought it? Play-asia? Oh and if you have it, I have a few questions, if you don't mind. (I might get the game, so I want to know some things about it, and you seem really knowledgeable xDD) 1) Can you transfer moves from 1 character to another? 2) How long do downloadable hissatsu, Keshin etc. last? (For example Majin Pegasus Arc R, that was released yesterday) That was already it, thanks in advance (: GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:58, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh well, thanks anyway :) I'm amazed on how knowledgeable you are on this game while you don't have it yourself. I also asked you these questions because Lord couldn't answer them fully either, but I just hope that IF I get the game, many downloads will still be available. And I do know the entire moveset can be replaced...but I'm not so sure if I'd do that much. Also, from some hissatsu you can get like only 1 manual =/ And I asked the Play-asia question because my parents don't fully trust it..I do, though. They're gonna discuss about whether I can buy the game or not. Let's hope for the best :D Thanks again, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:23, March 21, 2013 (UTC) And I've actually just got the "result" back. I'm allowed to buy the CS game!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! :D :D They "didn't think it was smart but it's my own money" :D :D :D Cya, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:28, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Well...to be honest...Renjiru came into the chat and asked if someone could add the full names, as he didn't have time. I just added them, that's all. I wondered where he got the info from, too, but he had to go. I'll ask him when I see him again (; And thanks for the congratulations! And somehow, when you buy a game, the "worst" parts always seem most noticable. Like I can't get Shuu, Tsurugi Yuuichi, Vanfeny and the Gra Fa route. Somehow bothers me, even though the rest of the game is awesome too :P Cya! (And I'll let you know when I've talked to Renji!) GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:39, March 21, 2013 (UTC) Well yeah, of course there's much more to play than that! I'm just a little bothered, because I can't get the Tsurugi & Tsurugi mixi-max and Sei Kishi Arthur anymore. And about Vanfeny...I CAN GET HIM!? I've got no idea how, and if I don't find out when I have the game, I'll ask you :P Cya GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 06:31, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Oh and this is the answer Renji gave me when I asked about the names: "i got the names from Pixiv! It's like a japanese deviantart, but they were tagged with those names. It's logical! consider how Vamp and Garshya have two names too." Cya :) GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 06:39, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Signature Hey Leo, I asked Potasmic and he fixed your signature~! Do you like it now? It has both, your name and a SARU pic.. :'D Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 12:50, March 22, 2013 (UTC) YW~! (though you should say that to Potasmic :#) and he does that because he's an amazing coder :'D and Yep, that character view, he got that idea from your signature's request... :'D Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 13:28, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Yeah~! BEAST... >:D and I am a student of the BEAST :p Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 14:12, March 22, 2013 (UTC) CSS You're welcome! Since your signature I've got the ideas of that character boxes thingy... Actually thank you! http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 13:55, March 22, 2013 (UTC) Vanfeny and Garsha Hey...you said I could get Vanfeny in Neppuu, after I beat the Destructchers, somehow. After you said that....you made me too curious! xD How is that possible? I mean..it's like one of the main differences in Raimei and Neppuu? Also, is it possible to get Garsha in Raimei, and how? (maybe Lord wants Garsha :P) Thanks in advance, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 14:57, March 23, 2013 (UTC) Oh..no problem xD You couldn't know^^'' I was already like "wtf how?"..and I didn't believe it at first, either. I'm not really bothered by it, however. I prefer Garsha much more than Vanfeny, so the only thing was that I could get Vampire Lord, but it doesn't matter that much.'' It's not really your fault, I could've prevented this misunderstanding. Cya, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 23:25, March 23, 2013 (UTC) re: Emblem Your welcome Leo~! I got them from thw Wii game (which means that thry have to be HQ :p) I got bored and had free time, so I made the emblems :D And yes, I hope this helps :D Fubuki風吹 Eternal Blizzard ' ' 09:50, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Hasshu Hey Leo ! I saw you made the "Hasshiyu" page a candidate for deletion. Well, I thought there was no page for it ! I searched for a character whose the name starts by "Ha", but I couln't find any name similar to "Hasshu", so that's why I created the page. So that's him ? http://inazuma-eleven.wikia.com/wiki/Hasshu_Sylvain By the way, thanks for also telling me the name of the four other characters ! ;) Torch92 (talk) 09:59, March 24, 2013 (UTC) http://www.youtube.com/watch?v=31-kXK9VbH8 Here's the video where we can see Grand Fa, and the characters. Stin, Junk, Hazard and Venom don't talk, though. I did the renamings ;) Torch92 (talk) 10:25, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Senkishi Brynhildr Hey, I remember your name change on "Teppeki no Gigadoon". Shouldn't the same change be made on "Senkishi Brynhildr"? The Japanese clearly says "Brynhilde" (not exactly, but with the "e" at the end, not an "r"). It's named Brynhildr just because that's a certain queen that existed. The same issue was with Gigadoon/Gigadone, I think. The Japanese says "Gigadoon", but "Gigadone" is something that really exists(/existed?). So what to do? I wanted you opinion before I'm going to change something. GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 10:58, March 24, 2013 (UTC) Re: NG/ID Hi Leo. Well I would love to have you in MSPD. Yes its true I am editing the teams today so I will add you in after I make the new teams. I think I remember you did debate in N/R so as long a you do the same debates then you will do very well. So Leo I would love to have you in MSPD but before that I need your location, like it says Europe but I need something more specific like Spain, Italy, UK, Holland something like that. If you can get this to me as soon as possible then that would be a great help :-D ' TsurugiFan16 Kiku Ichimonji Devil Burst Fire Tornado TC Great Blaster ' 15:28, March 27, 2013 (UTC) Nomination Game Ya~! I guess you are in my team now in the nomination game~ It is nice to debate with you~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 16:46, March 28, 2013 (UTC) Yeah, that's too bad though but I believe that Tsurugi will fix it~ ^^ It's okay~ Take your tine to reply~ Atleast you replied~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 19:32, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Info Hey Leo, I'm really wondering where you get the info of the CS game from (if I haven't already asked xD, as you know my memory is bad xD)? I heard Abdullah got it from "atwiki" or something like that, but I don't really understand that site... I'd like to be able to add movesets, Keshin evolutions etc., if I could find them. IF you're also getting it from atwiki", could you tell me how it works? xD Thanks in advance, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:29, March 29, 2013 (UTC) I think I'm starting to understand the site, but what exactly were you planning on adding? The teams themselves, or the hissatsu of the players in it..?? And I'll try to help, sure. But I don't know what you've already done, and what you still have to do :$ GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:03, March 29, 2013 (UTC) Well, so I can kinda only add the teams from the competition routes now? ;p And about the "Speed Plus 10"-thing, did that also happen to players in IE, IE2, IE3, IEGO??? Cya, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 21:24, March 29, 2013 (UTC) NG 2 Ya~! It's our turn to debate now~! Well, it's a bit strange though XD~ We have to debate for my idea that I suggested~ As TsurugiFan didn't know what to do, I suggested that he should use 9 teams instead of 10 so that every user has 3 members~ So, you have to debate why my idea is better than Taha's~ This was Taha's idea: Hey Shane i do have a solution BUT THIS WILL GET A LOT OF CRITICISM I think you should create G3. As in MSPP G3. Which is like MSPP G2. Of course this means that the idea you are heading for right now will finish and we will go back to the old version of the game and MSPD will be created later on when more users feel like participating. I know this changes the ENTIRE course of the path you were heading to but at least more will participate and me and Gouenji don't have to be the first and last ones to have the title of King and Champion. Because you see that most users left because they doubt their debating skills or don't have enough time to participate. Is there anyway you can adjust the teams to the old version of the game? SO this was my offer and everyone has a right to object to this because some people like Gold, Takato and Sam really enjoy debating and they would hate to see this go. So i think every one's opinion on this should be taken. I hope you will debate soon~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 05:32, March 30, 2013 (UTC) Hi Hello how are u ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 10:00, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Broke me hand other than that fine thanks ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 13:20, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Soccer (football) I'm a keeper ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 13:43, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Don't know wasn't told ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 13:48, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Do u know what team drops a Keshin coin most commonly ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 15:32, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Thanks and congrats on ranked 17th well done :) ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 15:56, April 2, 2013 (UTC) Re:Dancing Ball Escape If you click on the redirected from Dancing Ball Escape, then you can edit it~ ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 12:25, April 3, 2013 (UTC) It is okay~ ^_^ Feel free to ask anything~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 12:27, April 3, 2013 (UTC) Dragonlink Do u know where I get the items for the players from dragonlink ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 23:05, April 3, 2013 (UTC) To me it looks like a gutitar pick ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 14:15, April 4, 2013 (UTC) I think Gomaki Tetsurou needs it ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 14:19, April 4, 2013 (UTC) Thanks really sorry for delay ShawnFroste9' Sunshine Storm' 23:40, April 5, 2013 (UTC) Blog Hello Leo I am on your team for TsurgiFan16's blog we are debating now for Garsha Wolfein against Gouenji in adult form Fubuki21 Koutei Penguin X Wolf Legend ' ' 18:37, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Debate Hey Leo, it's our turn to debate, (Your on my team now). So I hope you can debate as soon as possible! We are for 'Garsha Wolfein and against Gouenji Shuuya adult form. I'm sure you'll make a good contribution with your knowledge of the CS game :D! Bye~! | | ' GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | 19:51, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Um. . . Mr. Sir Dr. Professor. Helper X-SAN, you think you can help me with a super swaggy signaturelike that? Yours looks so poppin' fresh, and it's all animated. You think you could make one for me, or at least show me how to make one? SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 20:50, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Um. . . I guess you're referring to Potassium, right? But as for TF16? I'm lost. Drop a link, will ya? SwarmKazuto-'Triangle ZZ' Panther Blizzard Sigma Zone ' ' 21:00, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Re: Translation II 自由値 (Freedom stat) is referring to the +a value to the character's original stats. It is basically the stats that are added by training your character. I think that there's a limit on how much of this value is available to each character. Angelo Cabrini Kattobi Defense 21:18, April 8, 2013 (UTC) Questions Ya Leo~! If you don't mind, I have questions~: #Where can I get the first recruitment of Sky 3, Shokatu Koumei, Atou Ran, La Hire, Fuuretsu Hayami and Sousou?~ #Do you know where to get the item that likes as a deer to scout Shiroshika members?~ #Where can I get the topic of the third recruitment of Tasuke?~ Sorry for asking so many this time ^^"" Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 17:41, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Ah okay~! Big thanks~! :'D Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:29, April 9, 2013 (UTC) Ya Leo~! Sorry to bother you again but I wanted to ask you~: #Where can I get the pic of Sky 3 and Rujiku's third recruitement?~ #What are Nawikawa and Koumei's third recruitment, it is an archivement~ Thanks in advance, Leo~! Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 18:55, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Thank you~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 19:14, April 11, 2013 (UTC) Re: Congratulations!~ Thanks INAZUMA11JAPAN (talk) 14:47, April 12, 2013 (UTC) CS questions already! :P Hey Leo! First of all, of course I'll have fun with the CS game ;) But I already have some questions if you don't mind^^ Do you maybe know what the 3rd requirement is for Byakko? And the 3rd requirement for Seiryuu? Both are achievements.. Also, this is a really hard question, but do you know where to find a topic needed for a scout character called はいく (Haiku)? I don't know how far your knowledge goes, but..I thought I could always try XD Also there's this one item I need for some scout characters, which is basically an inkpot. Thanks in advance~! GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 19:48, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh, sure! I'll try to look up "Haiku" (I thought it was Haiku XD), and the other players! Btw, can you maybe tell me where you find this? Maybe I'll be able to find it myself...if it's on atwiki, please the link of the page, and maybe you can explain? :$ If that's too much work, never mind! And I'll send the names of the scout characters that need some items soon! (Maybe some more characters XD) Thanks Leo!!!!!!!!!!!!!!! GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:07, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Oh and before I forget, maybe you could add the requirements for Byakko, Seiryuu, Genbu, and Captain on the wiki? Those are pretty famous scout characters, and since I got Genbu and Captain already I can't see what their requirements were anymore. I know some of them, but not the names of the items etc.. I could try to add Byakko and Seiryuu, but I think it's much easier for you to do XD Seeya! GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:09, April 12, 2013 (UTC) Re:Forum You can type the name in the search bar with the Forum in the front~ For example: Forum:Spoilers~ It's okay to ask me~ You always help me and I will always help you~! ^^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 20:32, April 12, 2013 (UTC) You're welcome~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 17:55, April 13, 2013 (UTC) re:Umm... Some of that stuff might be hard to incorporate into the articles, mm... but anything you can add feel free to~ after all this wiki was born as a game-oriented site. --源田幸次郎 ビースト ファング！！ 17:59, April 14, 2013 (UTC) Uniform Hey Leo! Well, I've seen that the Shinsei Inazuma Japan (Galaxy) Uniform is in the CS game just know! Do you maybe know how to unlock it? Thanks, GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 16:02, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Well, no ;/ I've seen someone use it in a video, although I don't even remember which video it is ;/ Oh well. I actually think you probably have to link Neppuu and Raimei to be able to get it~ Thanks anyways ;D GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 06:17, April 16, 2013 (UTC) Shine/Dark Hey Leo! I just wanted to ask, do you know any other sites that are like this, but are about the Dark and Shine game? | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 18:26, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Thank you very much! I will do :D | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 20:01, April 15, 2013 (UTC) Photos Ya Leo~! Do you know how to get the photo of Goshiki Jun's second requirment and Kira Jyuugo's fourth recruiment?~ Thanks in advance~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 16:41, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Photo's of Lord xD Hey Leo, just wanted to tell you I already told Lord where she could get those requirements.. :4 I also really want to thank you again for explaining atwiki to me, I can find EVERYTHING there now!! Also there's this other site I use for locations, because it's much easier there^^ Thanks again! :D GoldAsh~ Death Zone~ Koutei Penguin 1gou~ Deep Jungle~ 20:17, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! ^_^ It does help~! It's fine~! Take your time to reply my message~ ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 20:17, April 18, 2013 (UTC) Help Hey Leo! Do you know if there is a way to check how many goals you've scored in Raimei? I want to see If I've earned the Excellent Striker record. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 19:14, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Oh okay, well don't worry then! | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 19:55, April 21, 2013 (UTC) Game Questions~ Ya Leo~! I have some questions again if you don't mind~ *Do you know where I can find Gouenji's young form for his encounter (Fourth recruitment)?~ *Do you know where I can find the scout of Yuuchi's second recruitment?~ Thanks again Leo~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 19:01, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Thanks~! ^_^ Lordranged7 Setsuna Boost Kami no Takuto FI ' ' 19:54, April 22, 2013 (UTC) Ichinose Help Hey there again Leo ^_^ Could you find out for me the requirements for the scout character Dream? I'm trying to get Ichinose, but I need to recruit him. | | GouenjiShuuya'123 | Maximum Fire | Bakunetsu Screw | 20:40, April 22, 2013 (UTC) On The Wiki Nav bar I am sorry. The Wiki system doesn't allow me to put that in there. You can still, though, access the page through Forum:Index. It may be possible to add it with CSS but it may become very complicated. So I drop this. Cheers http://i587.photobucket.com/albums/ss315/khoipic/square-crop_zpse927c9c0.png ||'Pot'||'Talk'|| || 14:37, April 23, 2013 (UTC)